Healing Touch
by Lieberisse
Summary: Who could have known that a chance encounter between a demon and a priestess would shape the events of 50 years later? Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The priestess stood back to look at the finished garden. She nodded her approval and went down the river path for the water her newly planted flowers needed.

As she neared the riverbed, there lay an unconscious man with silvery long hair. He was wearing the remains of what looked to be a white kimono shredded and died crimson from the blood leaking out of gashing wounds.

The young priestess gasped lightly and hastened to his side. The closer she came to him, the more acute she became of the fact that this was no man she had come upon but a demon. His presence was that of a strong one to.

Despite learning this, the priestess went to his side (albeit warily), to check if the wounds were fatal. She leaned over him, loose strands of dark hair brushing gently against the demons chest, to find him breathing hard and fairly flushed.

The Priestess rested the back of her hand on his forehead, only to jerk it back from the burning hot skin. She looked over him with concern in her gentle brown eyes, and began the tedious task of dragging the demon away from the river.

Soon, the priestess had a fire burning beside the demon and was gently cleaning his wounds. She hadn't been very successful with dragging him away and had only moved him about ten yards away, under the shade of a large tree.

That night she stayed by his side, keeping cols clothes on his forehead and tending the fire. The next day, the weather dramatically changed from sunny to a gloomy cloudy day.

The priestess sighed and thought, 'At least the demon's temperature has gone down.' She walked over to him and tilted his head up to give him water. As she was doing this, the demon opened his eyes, and looked coldly up at the priestess with a soft growl erupting from his throat. Aware that he was awake, she gently laid his head down and moved away.

"Who are you?" the silver haired demon rasped out weakly.

She stared at him blankly before answering, "I am merely a priestess who found you near dead at the rivers' edge. May I know your name?"

The demon stayed silent and began to sit up. Easily pushing him back down, she updated him of his condition, "You're still weak from the injuries. You'll need to rest. If there is something you need, I can assist you."

He glared at her but didn't struggle; instead he slowly shut his eyes in silence. Moments passed before he chose to speak again.

"Leave me be human. I need not your piteous help." His cold words resonated with strength that he did not possess.

The priestess looked at him and gave him a small smile, "It is not from pity that I decided to help you, but concern. For shouldn't all creatures have a chance to survive?" She looked up at the sky thoughtfully and proceeded to the river. Even while she was a distance away, the priestess kept an eye on him.

For two days it went like this. The priestess only coming close to re-bandage him or provide water, then retreating; yet always near enough to be at his side if called. The third day, the priestess awoke to find the demon had gone without a trace. She returned to the village, knowing that she would never meet the mysterious demon again.


	2. Ch 1: Faces

A/N: So this is basically the story of Rin finding Sesshy and kind of what goes on in his mind. I'm not very good with naming articles of clothing, so forgive any mistakes in that aspect.

Thanx for reviewing to:

Crisscross Anime

&

Cold Kikyo

**Chapter 1: Faces**

Forward about 50 years into the future…

A tribe of wolves had just attacked a village leaving the dead scattered along the main road; the recently deceased left parents childless or children to fend for themselves as orphans. One of these victims was a child of about 10 years in age. As she, along with the others, grew hungrier each day, they became the urchins of the village. Stealing what food they could get.

At one point, after being kicked for "plotting" to steal food that she'd been staring longingly at for too long, the girl wandered into the woods for refuge. She went deeper and deeper, foraging for food.

The girl nearly misses it, but she caught a glimmer of silver through the trees. She entered a clearing and saw a figure that made her pause in awe. Leaning against a tree sat what seemed to be a fallen angel, but his true nature was betrayed by four magenta stripes along his cheeks and a purple moon gracing his forehead. The demon had long silver hair and was adorned by a white fluffy boa that intertwined with long legs wrapped in white hakama pants. As she stared at him, he opened his eyes to reveal stoic golden orbs.

She ran off, leaving the demon lord by himself. He slowly began to fall into the dark recess of his mind as the young girl returned to his sight, carrying assorted nuts and berries in her arms. He had to strain to stay awake until she left.

In his sleep he recalled the one other time he had been so badly hurt that he needed to be cared for by a human. He woke up with the miko's face lingering in his mind.

While the demon recuperated, the girl came back several times a day with an assortment of edible goods gathered from around the forest floor. Each time he saw her he was reminded of the miko. And just as he tried to dismiss the priestess, he told the child that the food wasn't required, but she still came. It made him ponder at the persistence that humans seemed to possess.

Days later, the yokai was near full strength and ready to leave. Morning came and went when a familiar toad demon made his appearance.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Milord! Where are you? Lo-rd Sessho—maru!" It called, "Oh! Lord Sesshomaru! There you are! Thank goodness! I've been looking all over for you! Are you alright?"

The yokai, now identified as the lord Sesshomaru, silenced the low level demon with a steely glance and stated, "We leave at sundown."

As the sun began it's descent, Sesshomaru departed from the clearing. At the edge, he looked back and puzzled over the missing child. He hadn't realized that her failed appearance until then. He discarded those thoughts and steadily went on his way.


End file.
